With A Little Help From My Friends
by Kali Carpathia
Summary: Draco Malfoy é um rapaz com vários problemas. Vários. Contudo, a única pessoa que não pensa assim é ele mesmo. E ainda tomando tranquilizantes feito balinhas e injetando cocaína na veia, ele crê que seu maior problema são os carboidratos... Slash-Drarry


_With A Little Help From My Friends, _

_**Escrito por:**__ Kali Carpathia_

_**Betado por:**__ Kara Killsworth_

_**Resumo:**__ Draco Malfoy era um típico garoto britânico, que vivia em um apartamento na cidade de Nova Iorque bastante normal, tinha amigos americanos bastante comuns, um emprego que não era nada de mais e adorava injetar na veia uma dosezinha básica de cocaína ao final do dia..._

_**Classificação:**__ U.A., Slash (H x D), Drama, Comédia, Romance._

_**Advertência:**__ NC-17 por conter linguagem imprópria, sexo e violência explícitos._

_Harry Potter e personagens são propriedade de J.K Rowling e dos estúdios Warner Bross, e esta fanfic é baseada no livro Férias da escritora Marian Keyes, que também não me pertence. O título da fanfic assim como os títulos dos capítulos pertencem a canções do grupo The Beatles._

**With A Little Help From My Friends**

**Por**

**Kali Carpathia**

**Betado por**

**Kara Killsworth**

**1. A Day In The Life**

Diziam que eu tinha um problema com as drogas, particularmente eu achava esta afirmação um exagero, afinal de contas eu não passava de um mero usuário recreativo. Viciados eram aquelas pessoas de aparência esquelética, que tremiam o tempo todo e convulsionavam, moravam em carros incendiados, não lavavam os cabelos e vestiam-se com chinelo de dedos com meias e camisetas de propagandas. Eu havia obtido uma excelente educação em um internato católico britânico, era um membro empregado da classe média, tinha um excelente apartamento na cidade de Nova Iorque e saía com um espanhol ardente que não era meu namorado oficial por simples questão de tempo. Além de tudo, eu não era esquelético, e os milhares de carboidratos que eu ingeria diariamente estavam presentes em cada pequeno volume de meu corpo para comprovar.

Contudo, a vida é algo um tanto quanto imprevisível, e quando se trata de minha existência aonde a má sorte chega a ser algo tão lendário quanto o Triângulo das Bermudas ou o Elo Perdido, as coisas tendem a sair do controle com uma facilidade quase alarmante. Para ser sincero, há dias em que acordo pela manhã como o personagem fodido de alguma comédia repleta de humor negro onde a principal função do roteiro é ferrar totalmente com Draco Malfoy. E até há momentos em que posso escutar a platéia imaginária rir extasiada de meus patéticos intentos de não morrer enforcado com fio do secador de cabelos até o final do dia.

Creio que apenas foi por isso que ninguém mais se surpreendeu com os rumos dos acontecimentos além de mim mesmo.

Eu ainda penso que um dia toda essa história não vai passar de mais uma piada de mal gosto a ser contada durante os jantares dominicais de minha família, onde provavelmente minha mãe dirá algo como:

"-Oh, você se lembra daquele dia em que Draco errou a dosagem do Diazepan_[1]_?"

E então uma de minhas tias, provavelmente a inconveniente tia Bellatrix, dirá algo como:

"-Claro que me lembro, aliás, Cissy, muito me admira seu filho ainda estar vivo, sempre pensei que quando você passasse a deixá-lo tomar banho sozinho ele se afogaria na banheira ou se auto-envenenaria com o condicionador de cabelos!"

Então todos ririam da retrospectiva de desastres da minha vida, até mesmo o meu padrasto por parte de pai que é tão sonso quanto uma mosca, enquanto eu sorriria amargamente, apertando o guardanapo e imaginando como seria bom se ao invés de tecido fosse o pescoço de Tia Bella. E quando eu fosse dormir naquela noite, eu provavelmente me sobrepassaria novamente com a maldita dosagem da porcaria do Diazepan e daria mais um motivo para todos rirem na próxima reunião de família.

É claro que se a realidade houvesse sido sequer semelhante a toda essa besteira, eu estaria satisfeito.

Eu me lembro do dia, da hora e do mês em que tudo ocorreu. Cada diabólico gesto que me levou a merda do buraco sem fundo no qual eu caí (e continuo caindo), contudo depois disso é como se minha memória se tratasse de uma fita muito mal editada, e se tenho relatos nos quais posso confiar, estes se devem totalmente ao meu fiel colega de quarto Theodore Nott e a sua genial capacidade dramática em transformar o ato de descascar um abacaxi em um evento digno do Oscar de melhor roteiro adaptado.

Entretanto, não aceleremos os fatos, vamos nos ater aos detalhes e assim talvez você possa entender o tamanho da complexidade da amaldiçoada conspiração do universo contra a minha pessoa.

Aquela havia sido uma semana peculiarmente tortuosa, minha licença médica, (que eu havia conseguido em um consultório médico nada suspeito do Bronx), havia expirado, e com isso em plena segunda-feira eu seria forçado a ver a cara azeda de Gary Silverman.

Gary é o meu patrão e a pessoa mais idiota, porém não menos ditadora da face da Terra, perdendo somente para Hitler e aquele imbecil italiano_[2]_ do qual agora não me recordo o nome. Minha consciência diz que eu deveria ter pena dele, porque afinal de contas ele tem calvície hereditária e suas glândulas sudoríparas não o ajudam muito com as mulheres, todavia, é um tanto quanto difícil ter compaixão de alguém quando esse alguém em questão é um completo babaca com mais decibéis na voz do que o saudavelmente permitido para os outros ouvidos humanos.

O fato, é que naquela desagradável segunda-feira eu tive que ver a ainda mais desagradável cara de Gary, e como não poderia deixar de ser a Lei de Murphy deu o ar de sua graça sabotando meu despertador, a torradeira e de brinde a água quente do chuveiro. Com frio e atrasado descubro que meu Mustang 64 não está funcionando corretamente. Talvez, porque pela terceira vez naquele mês eu havia me esquecido de abastecê-lo ou talvez porque eu havia gastado cada mísero centavo da gasolina em cocaína, vai saber...

Cheguei à redação do New York Times (no qual sou um dos muitos críticos responsáveis pelos artigos aleatórios que saem no Caderno de Entretenimento dos finais de semana), com uma meia hora de atraso e caminhando tão silenciosamente quanto um espião russo prestes a cometer um crime em algum filme do James Bond. Quando o ar da vitória entrou por minhas narinas ao chegar ao meu cubículo, tive que expirá-lo de volta ao ouvir a voz de meu editor retumbar em meus delicados ouvidos fazendo toda a redação olhar para a minha cara vermelha.

- Malfoy, na minha sala... Agora! - gritou a todo o pulmão como se eu fosse seu maldito cachorro labrador, ao que eu obedeci repassando mentalmente todo meu repertório de palavrões (que é bastante extenso) e dirigindo olhares assassinos a qualquer miserável que ousasse sequer respirar naquele momento.

Gary se jogou em sua poltrona reclinável como se a caminhada da porta até a sua mesa houvesse sido uma maratona, ele era realmente patético, pensei comigo mesmo, enquanto o via remexer em seus papéis como se fosse muito ocupado para ir direto ao ponto.

Minha indignação me fez pigarrear sonoramente e isso fez com que Gary erguesse uma de suas peludas sobrancelhas.

- Malfoy nós precisamos conversar seriamente... - iniciou, deixando os papéis de lado e cravando os olhos saltados em minha pessoa.

Aqui vai uma pequena dica, seja qual for o campo, sentimental, profissional ou familiar, nenhuma frase que tenha as palavras 'precisamos conversar' pode pressagiar algo bom. Na realidade, 'precisamos conversar' é o prelúdio oficial da catástrofe.

- Sua atitude para com a redação tem deixado muito a desejar ultimamente... - prosseguiu Gary.

- Se o senhor se refere as minhas faltas, devo ressaltar que todas estão justificadas e...

- Malfoy, sejamos sinceros, - interrompeu-me de forma brusca, sua falta de educação só era comparável a sua total ignorância quanto ao que vinha ser um desodorante - em três meses você quebrou uma perna, um braço, teve mononucleose, gripe e até infecção urinária...

- O senhor está insinuando que estou mentindo? - repliquei de forma tão falsamente melindrosa que chegava a feder.

Gary suspirou, creio que pedindo luz ou paciência ao Santo Padroeiro da Alopecia_[3]_.

- Malfoy, será que precisarei relatar ás crises de alergia, irritações gastrointestinais, lesões corporais, e até as três vezes em que sua avó morreu só no último ano? - questionou de maneira brusca e eu me senti como um foragido da lei sob interrogatório do FBI, completamente exposto.

- E não falo apenas das desculpas esfarrapadas para suas ausências no trabalho, também há os atrasos, os não cumprimentos de prazos, e houve até vezes em que tive que encerrar o expediente com artigos em falta por sua culpa!

Esfarrapada? Eu tinha todo o cuidado de pagar um profissional competente para falsificar atestados médicos e aquele idiota dizia que minhas desculpas eram esfarrapadas? Esfarrapada era aquela tentativa de terno que mais parecia ter sido roubado de algum cafetão.

- Me desculpe, por eu não estar à disposição de Vossa Alteza vinte e quatro horas por dia, mas é que eu tenho vida própria! - soltei enraivecido e cheio de sarcasmo, mais pelo orgulho ferido, do que pelas acusações (que eram bem verdadeiras) sobre a minha pessoa. - Além do mais, não creio que o jornal vá vender menos porque não tem a crítica sobre o novo álbum da Madonna! – finalizei completamente satisfeito com minha capacidade de agir tão acidamente quando tudo o que queria era bater a cabeça de Gary na mesa até que ele ficasse inconsciente.

- Você está me dizendo que o seu trabalho é dispensável, Malfoy? - indagou Gary inchando como um sapo. Seus olhos brilhando como um caçador que finalmente acurrala sua presa.

- Estou dizendo que trabalho nesse jornal há mais de três anos escrevendo artigos estúpidos, quando eu já deveria ter uma coluna ou até uma seção própria! - defendi-me cheio de coragem e aquilo pareceu esfumaçar com a última gota de paciência de Gary.

- Você está mais perto de ser demitido do que conseguir uma promoção Malfoy! Minha nossa, caia na real! - gritou exasperado com sua veia carótida pulsante e por um momento a imaginei explodindo como um daqueles parasitas gigantes em 'O Ataque dos Vermes Malditos'. Contudo, suas palavras me fizeram levantar em um ímpeto incontrolável, meus olhos cintilavam como duas chispas cinzentas. Simplesmente não podia acreditar na cara de pau daquele bastardo, depois de anos sugando toda minha inspiração e boa vontade ele vinha falar de demissão?

- Essa é a sua vontade não é Gary? - perguntei cheio de veneno - Me demitir? Talvez eu seja uma ameaça ao seu querido cargo, por isso, você me mantém estagnado naquela porra de cubículo, enfiando um monte de tarefas estúpidas no meu rabo! - berrei de volta, me importando um pepino se alguém lá fora escutasse a calorosa discussão que acontecia naquela sala.

Gary se levantou como um urso pardo prestes a atacar, sua cara vermelha contorcida de ira, a boca cuspindo saliva como um cão raivoso, ele estava bastante intimidante, não obstante, eu estava extremamente puto da vida para sequer sentir o perigo rindo da minha cara ou perceber as inúmeras sandices que saíam de minha boca.

- Saía daqui agora! Você está demitido, escutou bem Malfoy? Demitido! - bradou descontrolado, talvez esperando que eu caísse em mim mesmo, mas eu apenas estreitei os olhos e sibilei como uma cascavel prestes a dar o bote:

- Você não me demite, sabe por quê? Porque eu me demito! - retorqui chutando a mesa e batendo a porta efusivamente ao sair.

Não é preciso dizer que todos os meus colegas de trabalho me encaravam como se eu fosse o objeto estranho de estudos de algum cientista maluco. Eu berrei algo como "O que diabos vocês estão olhando?", antes de começar a lançar minhas coisas em uma caixa com uma fúria quase sobrenatural.

Depender do metrô que contradiz a lei da física de que dois corpos não ocupam o mesmo espaço e lugar ao mesmo tempo, não ajudou muito a melhorar o meu humor, porém diminuiu bastante a adrenalina pós discussão que eu ainda sentia, quando cheguei em casa Theodore estava assistindo algum documentário sobre o ciclo de vida das borboletas monarcas no Discovery Chanel, e apenas me encarou sem expressão quando adentrei feito um furacão pela porta e sem dizer nada corri para o quarto.

Theodore era outro que estava me tirando do sério, quando me mudei para Nova Iorque ele era uma pessoa extremamente divertida e um amigo com o qual eu podia contar, no entanto, naqueles últimos dias ele andava estranho e para completar dizia que era eu o que estava agindo de forma esquisita. Talvez eu não precisasse agir diferente, se ele não considerasse cada conversa entre nós como uma oportunidade de me sermonear sobre o que ele chamava de meu 'uso desenfreado de drogas' e o que aquilo fazia ao meu corpo.

Eu achava toda aquela baboseira uma tremenda hipocrisia, eu não cometia crime algum, pagava meus impostos em dia, e mesmo assim as pessoas agiam como se eu fosse um dos mais procurados da América por cheirar uma carreira ou injetar na veia ao invés de tomar uma cerveja no final do dia. Eu estava perfeitamente bem, tudo estava bem, os outros é que estavam errados por terem mentes tão restritas e conceitos ultrapassados. E foi com esses pensamentos que enfiei dois comprimidos de Diazepan goela a baixo, eu precisava desestressar. Apaguei por alguns instantes antes de acordar com o som estridente do telefone celular.

Era meu ardente amante latino me perguntando se poderíamos almoçar juntos. Em outra ocasião o convite me teria complacido enormemente se não fosse pelas palavrinhas fatais que o seguiram. "Precisamos conversar". No fim acabei convidando-o para minha casa, seja qual fosse a conversa que teríamos seria melhor que não fosse em um local público, já estava um pouco farto de dar espetáculos as minhas custas.

Theodore parecia prever a tormenta que se avizinhava, pois em questão de minutos arranjou algo para fazer em seu preguiçoso dia de folga que fosse bem longe de nosso apartamento. Eu até teria agradecido, se não fosse o pequeno detalhe de que precisava de alguém para passar meus momentos de ansiedade. Assim que ele cruzou a porta, corri até a geladeira e tomei alguns cálices daquele estupendo vinho tinto que havia reservado para uma ocasião mais especial. Afinal de contas, eu não acreditava ter motivos para comemorar logo após aquela conversa.

Paolo Vasquez era nativo de Barcelona, tinha uma pele bronzeada e olhos castanhos encantadores, ele me lembrava Antonio Banderas com aquele sorriso ladino e o sotaque carregado com uma paixão tipicamente latina. Ele dava aulas de salsa em uma escola de dança no Soho que fazia bastante sucesso, e pertencia ao que chamamos de geração saúde.

Quando Paolo ultrapassou o batente ele não me cumprimentou com seu costumeiro beijo nos lábios, nem me sorriu com a intensidade de um sol, tampouco me jogou na parede e fizemos sexo selvagem. Ele não me olhava como se tentasse descobrir a maneira mais rápida de tirar minhas calças e isso de certa forma me preocupou a tal ponto que entre todo seu elaborado discurso só pude distinguir frases do tipo "Você não é a pessoa que eu pensei que você era" e "Vamos terminar com tudo antes que alguém saia machucado", então antes que pudesse tomar controle sobre minhas ações eu estava lançando-lhe cada objeto que via em minha frente e dizendo que o único que sairia machucado daquela relação seria ele, mas de uma forma literal.

Paolo me chamou de louco, ameaçou chamar a polícia se eu não me controlasse, entretanto, no fim saiu correndo como uma garota de cinco anos que viu o monstro do armário, o fato de eu tentar lhe lançar uma cadeira ajudou bastante. Que ele fosse à merda se estivesse pensando que iríamos ter uma transa de despedida ou coisa do tipo, e se ele imaginava que eu iria chorar, estava muito enganado, o pau dele nem era tão grande assim que valesse o precioso esforço de minhas lágrimas.

Sem sequer perceber eu terminei com a garrafa de vinho e liguei o rádio no máximo volume, para minha sorte a vizinha histérica do andar de baixo não se encontrava, em um momento estava injetando cocaína nas veias (Eu não queria ficar com um nariz igual ao do Michael Jackson) e ouvindo Edith Piaf, no outro estava escrevendo um poema intitulado "Adeus Mundo Cruel" e tomando uma dose cavalar de Diazepan para reduzir os efeitos da cocaína e conseguir tirar um cochilo. Quando finalmente consegui acordar, havia um teto irritantemente branco acima de minha cabeça e um barulhinho incessante do meu lado esquerdo, as imagens ainda estavam um tanto quanto borradas e as vozes pastosas e distantes, o que me fez fechar os olhos novamente.

A segunda vez em que acordei, encontrei minha mãe encarando-me atentamente. Ela estava sentada em uma incômoda poltrona do meu lado e sua aparência não era das melhores, embora, provavelmente a minha tampouco ficasse atrás. Em questão de minutos o rosto simpático de meu padrasto Jean Luc Baptiste, apareceu através da porta, ele trazia dois copos plásticos de café fumegantes.

Jean Luc me sorriu antes de entregar um dos copos a minha mãe e sair do quarto para buscar um médico. Um homem negro de meia idade apareceu rapidamente, e depois de uma breve, porém, minuciosa examinação disse que eu estava me recuperando bem e que em questão de dias poderia receber alta, após um breve discurso sobre como seria minha recuperação, o doutor saiu acompanhado de Jean Luc, deixando-me as sós com Narcisa.

Naquele dia ela não havia dito nada, tampouco nos dias que se passaram, e por experiência de vida eu sabia que ela estava guardando o pior para o final. Em meu retorno ao meu apartamento, qual não foi minha surpresa ao me deparar com minhas malas feitas ao pé da porta e o rosto constrangido de Theodore Nott a me encarar como se houvessem lançando um vídeo meu dançando a rumba pelado no You Tube.

Minha mãe fez um breve sinal para que nos deixassem sozinhos, ela parecia ter recuperado toda a sua jovialidade e dinamismo, e sem preâmbulos, convidou-me a sentar do seu lado e soltou a bomba que mudaria para todo o sempre minha vida.

- Meu bem, por que você fez isso? – perguntou sem rodeios ao que eu ergui uma sobrancelha, completamente confuso. Tentei fazer uma retrospectiva sobre o que eu havia feito na última semana que me fizesse parar no hospital além de enfrentar um chefe colérico e ameaçar meu ex-futuro namorado, nada me veio à mente. Minha mãe pareceu entender meu entorpecimento, pois sua expressão se suavizou enormemente.

- Querido, você esteve inconsciente por três dias. – comunicou-me em um tom gentil – Theo o encontrou convulsionando no corredor do apartamento, você perdeu a consciência a caminho do hospital e teve uma parada cardiorrespiratória.

Suponho que meu rosto deve ter sido todo um poema para minha mãe, parada cardíaca? Será que eu precisaria pegar mais leve nos carboidratos? Isso não explicava as convulsões, naquele instante minha mente se recusava a fazer qualquer conexão ao fato de que eu havia ingerido uma mistura nada fatal de álcool, tranqüilizante e cocaína em doses nada recomendáveis.

- O que eu quero saber querido é por que você fez isso? Theo encontrou o bilhete em cima da sua escrivaninha. Se você tinha problemas poderia ter comunicado ao seu pai ou a mim, nós teríamos o ajudado! Mas, suicídio? Minha nossa, Draco no que você estava pensando?

Suicídio? Bilhete? Alguém poderia apertar a porra do botão de pausar? Não estava entendendo porcaria alguma e o que estava começando a compreender era simplesmente humilhante demais, até mesmo se tratando de minha fodida pessoa.

- Espera aí mãe? Que diabo você está falando? Eu não tentei me matar! – neguei horrorizado só de pensar na hipótese.

Ela suspirou exasperada, acomodou algumas mechas de meu cabelo loiro atrás de minhas orelhas e então prosseguiu.

- O Dr. Burke disse que era normal isso acontecer, não precisa ficar envergonhado Draco, essa foi à forma que você encontrou para chamar a atenção sobre seu problema, não foi o modo mais correto, no entanto, aqui estou eu, falei com seu pai e ele também está disposto a ajudá-lo e...

- Você falou ao meu pai que eu tentei me matar? – indaguei em um estado que beirava ao pânico - Mãe, por favor, me diz que você não contou pra mais ninguém! – implorei descontrolado.

- Claro que não querido! – suspirei aliviado – Apenas para suas tias, e creio que seu outro padrasto e seus meios irmãos também sabem.

- Merda, merda, merda! – exclamei sem me importar se chorava como um bebê – Mãe! Não acredito nisso! Tá todo mundo pensando que eu tentei me matar?

- Querido, não se exalte! Todos compreendem, já sabemos que você perdeu o emprego e o namorado e tudo em um dia só e para alguém tão jovem...

Ótimo, agora não só pensavam que eu era um suicida como também que eu não tinha emprego ou namorado, isso parecia mil vezes pior do que aqueles sonhos em que você está na escola pelado, talvez porque fosse incrivelmente real. Já era bem ruim que meu pai, o grande Lucius Malfoy, pensasse que o filho era um fracote com vontade de se matar, agora que na lista estivessem todos os familiares era o fim da linha, talvez eu devesse cogitar a hipótese de trabalhar no circo, ou mudar de identidade e tentar a vida no Turcomenistão, eu soube que lá era lindo naquela época do ano...

- Mãe, acredite em mim, eu não tentei me matar! Foi um acidente! – expliquei de forma pausada unindo todo o restante de minha paciência.

- Draco, então me explique por que alguém ingere Diazepan, cocaína e álcool logo após escrever um bilhete tão trágico? – me perguntou com expressão chorosa e a verdade era que aquela era a pergunta de um milhão de dólares, porque nem eu mesmo sabia a resposta. Não porque realmente havia tentado me matar e sim porque não conseguia explicar como diabos você escreve um poema melancólico, enche o rabo de substâncias ilícitas e é encontrado quase morto por seu colega de quarto sem fazer de tudo isso um grande mal entendido. E lá estava novamente, a platéia imaginária rindo loucamente da minha cara.

- Seu pai e eu tomamos uma decisão Draco. – anunciou minha mãe de forma tão solene que me arrancou de meus pensamentos de auto-compaixão – Você irá para Badge assim que tiver alta e eu o acompanharei. Ficaremos na casa de seu pai, Lucius conseguiu inscrevê-lo no programa de reabilitação de uma clínica famosa que fica em uma cidadezinha próxima, ele adiantou algo sobre o seu caso e talvez uma internação nem seja necessária. – disse em um tom conciliador que consumiu meus nervos já esmigalhados – Você também se inscreverá nos Narcóticos Anônimos e passará a freqüentar um bom terapeuta, você verá como em breve tudo estará bem querido.

Eu fiquei encarando-a incrédulo durante um tempo considerável.

- Você só pode estar brincando... – sussurrei trêmulo tentando conter a raiva. – Minha nossa, mãe, eu tenho vinte e cinco anos!

- Você só vai fazer vinte e cinco em junho meu bem... – disse afável.

- Eu tenho um emprego... – rebati.

- O qual você foi demitido. – respondeu despreocupada.

- Eu tenho um namorado.

- Ex-namorado. – replicou enquanto discava um número em seu celular.

- Eu tenho um apartamento!

- Tenho certeza que Theo saberá cuidar muito bem dele em sua ausência meu bem.

Quando já bufava de impotência ela me estendeu o telefone o qual peguei em um impulso.

- Alô? – disse a voz imponente do outro lado da linha fazendo com que eu me sobressaltasse.

- Você ligou para o meu pai? – questionei histérico.

- Draco é você? – perguntou Lucius, seus ouvidos capazes de captar ruídos ultrasônicos provavelmente escutaram minha voz alarmada.

- Diga a ele que você não quer ir para Badge porque tem um namorado imaginário, um emprego fictício e um apartamento alugado. – respondeu minha mãe sem qualquer remorso enquanto analisava as unhas pintadas de cor de rosa.

- Alô? Draco? Está tudo bem? – Lucius parecia preocupado do outro lado da linha quando não obteve resposta, a contragosto coloquei o aparelho no ouvido e respondi.

- Olá pai...

Deixe-me dizer algo sobre Lucius Malfoy, ele é um déspota. Quando eu tinha oito anos meus pais se divorciaram, e isso me abalou de tal forma que consegui ser expulso da escola e quase fui mandado para um reformatório quando fui pego em flagrante roubando salgadinhos na loja de conveniência do Sr. Chang, meu pai ficou tão zangado que me mandou para um colégio interno em Londres. Quando ele se casou novamente meu padrasto me pegou fumando com uns amigos no quarto durante as férias de verão, mais uma vez meu pai entrou em ação, ele se trancou comigo dentro do carro, fechou todas as janelas e me fez fumar dois maços de cigarro inteiros. Até hoje o cheiro de tabaco me faz vomitar. Aos quinze anos quando em uma consulta médica a enfermeira do internato descobriu que devido ao meu código genético eu podia engravidar, meu pai resolveu me dar uma palestra sobre sexo, gravidez, doenças sexualmente transmissíveis e como a abstinência era a única forma de que eu não morresse de gangrena no pênis, como conseqüência eu só consegui perder a virgindade aos dezenove anos.

Resumindo, se tenho algo a dizer sobre Lucius é que a adolescência teria sido uma etapa bem menos traumática sem a sua pessoa.

- Minha nossa Draco, que merda você tem na cabeça para se entupir de narcóticos? Se eu soubesse que você fazia tanta questão de morar em Nova Iorque para se perder teria poupado as milhares de libras da passagem e deixado você morrer aqui mesmo em Badge! – censurou impiedosamente. – Sua mãe já o colocou em dia sobre nossa decisão? Hoje mesmo vocês tomarão um vôo para Londres, Audrey estará aguardando vocês. Não criei um filho com tanto esmero para vê-lo se tornar em um suicida toxicômano.

Às vezes eu compreendia o porquê minha mãe havia se divorciado de meu pai, ele era intransigente, inflexível, insensível, e vivia impondo sua vontade aos outros, o que não conseguia entender nem em mil anos, era como ele havia conseguido se casar novamente e por isso, tinha que admitir que o desgraçado era charmoso.

- Pai, entenda, eu tenho uma vida aqui! – tentei dialogar, todavia recebi um muxoxo exasperado do outro lado da linha.

- E que vida é essa, onde minha ex-esposa me telefona no meio da madrugada me dizendo que meu filho está internado por uma overdose? Não deve ser uma existência muito boa se você tentou se matar! – berrou do outro lado da linha de pura irritação – Ouça bem, Draco Augustus Malfoy, hoje à noite o verei aqui em casa, junto a sua mãe, e resolveremos esse problema de conduta seu, e se por acaso eu tiver que mover meu traseiro até Nova Iorque para buscar Vossa Majestade vou chutar essa sua bunda branca tantas vezes que quando olharem para sua cara vão ver somente o seu rabo, está entendendo?

- Sim, senhor. – respondi trêmulo, não porque tivesse medo de meu pai e sim porque tinha certeza de que ele faria tudo o que disse, e isso me deixava em uma posição vulnerável que eu simplesmente detestava.

- Quanto as suas dívidas não se preocupe, eu cuidei delas, e deixei o aluguel pago adiantadamente por uns três meses, assim seu colega de quarto não terá inconvenientes até arranjar uma nova pessoa para dividir o teto. O vejo hoje a noite, e até lá tente não se jogar do prédio ou cometer alguma idiotice. – me sobressaltei levemente quando a ligação se encerrou e entreguei o telefone para minha mãe sem dizer uma palavra sequer.

Meus pais não só estavam cientes de que eu não tinha um emprego, ou namorado, como também de que eu estava endividado até o pescoço. Não que esteja reclamando, porém, cocaína não era algo a ser considerado barato e somando isso ao fato de que eu morava em uma região um tanto quanto privilegiada da cidade e gostava de me vestir com roupas de grifes famosas e sair para lugares badalados, me colocavam em um patamar onde estar no vermelho havia se tornado uma constante.

Despedi-me de Theo que surpreendentemente estava aos prantos e me desejou sorte, me recusei a falar com a minha mãe durante todo o percurso até o aeroporto e quando finalmente embarquei no avião rumo ao meu pesadelo, fiz questão de tomar todas as doses de vodca que me eram permitidas, sob os olhares de censura de Narcisa e Jean Luc, ambos sem saberem que eu já estava fodido o suficiente para me importar.

**

* * *

**

**[1] Diazepan, também conhecido como Valium é um tranqüilizante potente utilizado no tratamento de psicoses, insônia e convulsões epilépticas, sua mistura com álcool e cocaína pode provocar convulsões de origem neurológica devido à perda de resposta do cérebro aos músculos, parada cardiorrespiratória, AVC, aneurismas e por fim a morte, como Draco foi socorrido a tempo ele não teve sérias complicações.**

**[2] O imbecil italiano ao qual Draco se refere é ninguém mais ninguém menos que Benito Mussolini (1883-1945), jornalista e político italiano criador do movimento Fascista. **

**[3] Alopecia é o nome dado a redução parcial ou total dos cabelos, ela também pode ocorrer com os pêlos do corpo.**

**A idéia para essa fanfic me veio enquanto lia o livro Férias, da escritora irlandesa Marian Keyes, que é de uma forma camuflada sua própria autobiografia. Marian teve sérios problemas com as drogas, tentou suicídio e após a ajuda dos parentes e amigos ela conseguiu superar seu problema e se tornar uma das maiores escritoras européias da atualidade. O apaixonante de Férias é o humor negro e escrachado que Marian usa para relatar esse período conturbado de sua vida, ela é extremamente dramática, cínica, de temperamento volúvel e uma visão um tanto quanto distorcida dos valores morais, características profundamente malfoynianas, na minha singela opinião. No entanto, a personalidade de Draco ainda está muito variável, afinal de contas, o uso contínuo de cocaína altera a psique do indivíduo e mudanças radicais de humor, agressividade, histeria e euforia são apenas alguns dos comportamentos de um toxicômano. Também decidi mostrar outras formas de utilização da cocaína, que não só pode ser cheirada, como também injetada, misturada ao álcool e até transformada em chá pelo usuário. Draco também é viciado em tranqüilizantes, o que é bastante comum em usuários de cocaína, que devido à utilização da droga tendem a ter problemas de concentração, e sono. **

**Não li o livro inteiro, até porque não queria que ele interferisse tanto na evolução da fanfic, contudo eu o indico para quem quiser ler e ter uma visão diferente dos viciados em substâncias ilícitas, e embora essa fanfic tenha uma forma leve de relatar um problema pesado, ela também serve como alerta a nós mesmos e a essa forma idealizada de viciado que temos em mente. Draco ainda terá uma longa jornada, ele tem um problema para reconhecer e conseqüências com as quais lidar, entre elas Harry que não tarda em aparecer na história de uma maneira bastante inusitada. **

**Por último agradeço a minha beta Kara Killsworth, por ter me ajudado com o processo de criação e betagem, a você que leu essa fanfic e a você que comentou. Dúvidas, críticas construtivas, sugestões e elogios, serão bem aceitos, assim como o review no final. **

_**X.X.X., **_

_**Kali Carpathia**_


End file.
